Journey to the Past
by KVicious
Summary: It's been a while since Yuuhi was last in Japan. Can he handle going back? *SPOILERS* R&R Please!
1.

Small note & Disclaimer:  
  
Mild cussing will be in the story, you have been warned.  
Konnichiwa = Japanese word meaning 'hello'  
  
The Three Lights do not belong to me; they belong to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi, creator of Sailor Moon. Yuuhi, Suzumi, Aya, Ceres, Chidori, Shuro, Tooya, etc., do not belong to me either. They belong to the goddess we know and love named Watase Yuu. However - Miranda, Colin, Lindsey, and Sean DO belong to me. Please do not use them unless you ask my permission first. Thank you. Now on to the story...  
  
Yes, I know the title sucks. I have yet to come up with a good enough name.If I rename it, I'll let you know.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuuhi Aogiri walked down a crowded Miami street one freakishly hot Friday afternoon looking for a decent place to eat. Several girls with cinnamon tans clad in barely-there bikinis brushed past him giggling. The sight barely ever fazed him anymore like it used to two years ago when he first moved here. This was Miami for heaven's sake where the temperature can reach well above a hundred degrees. What do you expect people to wear? Heavy jackets and fuzzy mittens? Shit. That'd be one hell of a funny sight. He cursed the fact that it was summertime. Miami was not a great place to be when the tourists started to pour in like ravenous hungry bears that haven't eaten in months. Traffic was hell hence the reason he was walking. Finally he reached his destination, a bar and grill called Peli-Ken's, and sighed in relief as he opened the door and was greeted by a blast of ice-cold air. Thank God for air conditioning.  
"Yuuhi!!!" A feminine voice squealed. The body that the voice belonged to grabbed Yuuhi in a tight hug, "What brings you here?"  
Yuuhi looked down slightly to see Miranda grinning at him and smiled back at her, "Hey Randa Panda. Apparently my stomach is revolting and needs some of Ken's famous charbroiled shrimp to calm it down."  
She winked at him, "Comin' right up Yuuhi darlin'. Sit right here. I'll be right back, m'kay!" He did as told and sat down at the nearest table. The comfy leather material on the booth sank with a hiss as he sat. The raven-haired emerald-eyed bundle of energy that was Miranda was one of the first friends Yuuhi made when he first moved here. She reminded him a lot of Chidori because of her vivacious attitude and contagious smile. Miranda was the only one that he felt he could really confide in and she always made him laugh when he was down. He didn't know what he would have done without her those times when memories of home flooded in. Home. Was that really what Tokyo was? The place where no one wanted him? His mother abandoned him as a boy and his father hated him and spat on his every accomplishment. The only light of hope he had ever had existed in Aya Mikage but she could never return his feelings. She would rather run to the arms of the man who had tried to kill her countless times before. The very man Yuuhi fought hard to protect her from. His heart shattered, he had decided to leave it all behind and move away planning on never looking back. Start over with a new life in a new place. The smell of cooked seafood snapped him out of his thoughts as Miranda came back carrying his plate of food, sitting the platter in front of him and sliding into the seat facing him.  
"You don't mind if I sit here for a while do ya?" She asked, "I'm on my break."  
"Of course not, Randa." Yuuhi answered after biting into a shrimp, "I'd like your company anyway. Ya'll must be pretty busy now that summer's picked up again."  
"Boy are we _ever_!" Miranda exclaimed, sliding a shoe off and rubbing her heel, "My poor feet don't get a break at all."  
Yuuhi laughed, "It's much easier to be a cook than a waitress, that's for sure."  
"That reminds me, Kenny has been buggin' me to get you to come work for him." she replied, "He's heard how great of a cook you are and from a very good source. Me!"  
Yuuhi shook his head, "Miranda I'd rather not."  
"Come on!" She pouted, "You're a wonderful cook! I know you wanna open up your own restaurant one day. This'll be good practice."  
"I've changed my mind."  
Miranda's eyes bugged out of her head, "Are you crazy? It's always been your dream! You told me so."  
He shrugged, "Time has a way of changing things."  
Miranda grabbed his hand that was in midair holding a forkful of food, "Yuuhi Aogiri you will not give up on a dream or my name isn't Miranda Francisco Marie Lopez!"  
"As far as I'm concerned it's Randa Panda." Yuuhi teased.  
"Don't try to get out of it mister." Miranda said, shaking a finger at him, "You will, I repeat, _will_ become that world famous chef that you so yearn to be."  
Yuuhi smiled wistfully, "It's nice to know someone believes in me."  
"I always will, you know that." Miranda replied softly, she then looked down at her watch and groaned, "Damn, my times up. I swear our breaks don't last as long as they used to."  
"You know who you sound like?" Yuuhi commented, "That lazy ass Colin."  
Miranda stuck out her tongue, "Aw, c'mon I'm not _that_ much of a bum."  
"Has he even bothered to get a new job yet?"  
"Haven't heard," Miranda answered, her eyes brightened suddenly, "But you can ask him tonight."  
"Why? What's going on?" Yuuhi asked, interested.  
Miranda staged a gasp; "You mean you forgot?"  
Yuuhi looked at her confused, "Forgot what?"  
"Lindsey's party!" Miranda exclaimed, "Boy, she would totally freak if she found out that you forgot."  
Yuuhi groaned, "Crap. Today is her birthday isn't it?"  
Miranda nodded, "Uh-huh. You know how she is about birthdays. Throw her a good party and she'll love you forever. Throw her a bad one and--"  
"The world as we know it will end." Yuuhi finished for her. It was Sean's turn this year to throw her a birthday bash.  
"And heaven knows we don't want _that_ to happen." Miranda said after she slid out of the booth, "See you tonight Yuuhi!"  
"Later Randa." Yuuhi said. He finished the rest of his meal and headed out, intending on buying Lindsey a gift. She was one of the hardest people to shop for and he didn't have very much time to find her something.  
Three hours, thirty stores, and twenty dollars later, he finally found it. The perfect present: the latest Three Lights compact disc. It had just come out in stores that day and Yuuhi knew exactly how much she was obsessed with the three brothers. So much so that she calls herself Lindsey Kou, which is the last name of the Three Lights: Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. Kou is a Japanese word meaning 'light' so Yuuhi always called her Lindsey Light much to the petite blonde's annoyance. Boy, her party this year will be a blast, much better than the last two Yuuhi was a part of. Why? She was turning twenty-one this year. That was the legal drinking age in America. Yuuhi had another year before he was "legal" in American terms but in Japan he would have been able to drink alcoholic beverages for four years now. It was one of the drawbacks of coming to America. There was going to be tons of alcohol at the party. Yuuhi couldn't wait 'til it started.   
He reached his apartment satisfied with his find and started to get ready for Lindsey's birthday party. He showered and dressed in a wife-beater tank that clung to his skin and showed off his abs, a yellow Hawaiian style shirt with prints of large blue flowers and palm trees all over it left unbuttoned, and a pair of baggy dark blue jeans. Miranda always joked around and called them his parachute pants. Five minutes later he grabbed his car keys and was out the door and on his way to Lindsey's. Damn he loved his car. It was a year two thousand model metallic green Suburban with anti-lock brakes, tinted windows, leather seats, a compact disc player, and a sunroof. The latest Destiny's Child hit single was playing on the radio so he turned up the volume to a deafening level, bobbing his head and tapping the steering wheel in pace to the music. He would never admit it to anyone but he thought they were hot. Ten minutes later Yuuhi pulled the Suburban into a crushed shell driveway that led to Lindsey's place and parked. He wasn't even inside the house yet and he could already hear the music throbbing from the party inside. The entire two-story house vibrated from it.  
A very hyped up Sean, who was Lindsey's long time boyfriend, greeted him at the door, "Yuuhi! Buddy! What's up? Scoped out any hot ladies lately? Ya know the Babe Season has come around again." He was referring to the summer.  
Yuuhi high-fived him, "Naw, bro. I gave up on women a while back."  
Sean raised an eyebrow, Ya ain't turnin' soft on me now are ya?"  
"Soft? Hell no!" Yuuhi replied, "I ain't no man lover."  
"Good to hear." Sean stated as the two of them made their way into the crowded house. Yuuhi scanned the room for Lindsey but he didn't have to search long because suddenly there was a high-pitched southern accented squeal and Yuuhi soon found Lindsey attached to Sean's back, her legs wrapped around his waist. Sean was so surprised by the onslaught that he nearly toppled over with her on him.  
"Damn, baby, you really gotta stop doing that. My back's gonna give out on me one of these days." Sean commented to Lindsey.  
Lindsey giggled, "But you're such a good horsey sweetie pie." She then gave him a quick peck on the neck before noticing Yuuhi.  
"Jeez Lindsey, it's not even midnight and you've already downed a few haven't you?" Yuuhi asked smirking.  
"Tonight is the night to celebrate! I am _finally_ legal! Yeah, of course I've already opened a few beers."  
Sean scrunched up his nose, "Your breath tells the tale. You need a mint."  
Playfully she breathed in his face, "Like the smell or do ya want the real thing?"  
"You know I don't drink that crap. I'd rather go out for a Strawberry Daiquiri than settle for some stale beer."  
Yuuhi held out the wrapped compact disc to Lindsey, "This is for you. You had better not have it already because it took me three friggin' hours to find you something."  
"Aw, that was sweet Yuuhi," Lindsey ravenously tore into the pretty wrapping paper and shrieked, "Oh m'god! I thought there weren't any more copies left! Thank you sooooooooooo much!"  
Sean sweatdropped, "She made me drive her all over the damn city early this morning from record store to record store looking for a place where they weren't sold out already. Where'd you find it?"  
"Encore." Yuuhi answered, "It was the last copy too. I'm glad you like it Miss Lindsey Light."  
"It's Kou, Yuuhi, K-O-U." Lindsey retorted lightly.  
Yuuhi chuckled, "Whatever."  
"I am gonna put this in the CD Player right now!" Lindsey exclaimed, jumping off of Sean and hurrying off to the sound system with the Three Lights compact disc in her right hand and a beer in the other.  
"What a way to scare off the guests," came a teasing voice nearby. Yuuhi turned his head to see Colin leaning against the wall, still wearing the hat he acquired from his last job at a burger joint. He wore it backwards, mind you.  
Yuuhi laughed, "I know what you mean. Boy bands...bleck. I personally don't see what girls like so much about them."  
"They ain't nuthin' but little pussys." Colin said.  
"Women don't care if they're talented, they just care how _cute_ they look." Sean replied, placing an extra-added grossed-out emphasis on the word 'cute', "They can be the worst singers in the world, and don't dare tell Lindsey I said this but they are, but the girls won't be concerned with that at all."  
Suddenly there was a shrill sound as if something was rewinding and then, to Sean's horror, the three men heard a recording of his comment about how the Three Lights were awful singers. Miranda stood behind him with a smug grin on her face holding a tiny voice recorder.  
"Oh how Lindsey would _love_ to hear this." Miranda taunted Sean.  
"You wouldn't dare." Sean whimpered.  
"I would." Miranda laughed.  
"I swear you've had it in for me ever since I put that crab on your beach towel months ago." Sean commented neutrally.  
"Damn, I woulda loved to be there that day to see that." Colin replied, "Miranda in a bikini dancing around like a moron holding her toe."  
Yuuhi snickered, "It was great man."  
"Don't remind me," Miranda said crossly as suddenly the pains from that creature's claw on her big toe resurfaced, she tapped on her chin as if she was thinking, "Now, what to make you do for me in order for the evidence to be destroyed."  
"Zilch," Sean lunged forward to grab it but Miranda held it out of his reach, sticking her tongue out at him.  
All of a sudden, the sound of the Three Lights was heard and Lindsey came bounding back to the group. Miranda stuck the voice recorder in her pocket and eyed Sean, "One of these days, Sean, one of these days."  
"One of these days what?" Lindsey asked confused.  
"Nothing." Sean replied, "Whadaya say we dance some babe?"  
"Gladly!" as Sean and Lindsey edged their way through the crowd of people that were already dancing, someone would occasionally yell 'Happy Birthday Lindsey!' or 'Great party!' over the music.  
Yuuhi made his way to the kitchen to grab a drink. The table was overflowing with snack foods but he ignored it and went to the refrigerator. Opening it up he found that it was full of nothing but alcohol, "Damn, that's a butt-load of drinks," he commented to no one in particular, snagging himself a Corona. Searching through his pockets he found that he had left his bottle opener at the apartment. He turned to a girl sitting on the counter near him "Got something to open this with?"  
Not saying anything, she nodded and took the Corona from him banging it up against the sharp corner of the counter, which freed the top from the bottle. The top hit the floor with not so much as a jingle. She smiled and handed it back to him. It was then that Yuuhi noticed that she looked oddly familiar. Purple hair...brown eyes...naw it couldn't be...Ceres? Ah, hell, what was he thinking? Ceres wouldn't be the only girl in the world with that color eyes and hair. Besides, she was in whatever world the Tennyo lived in along with Chidori and Shuro. God, he missed those two. He'd never get to hear Shuro sing again or listen to Chidori's wacky jokes. 'Stop it, Yuuhi. Right now.' he commanded himself, 'That's long gone. Buried. Shit, it's time to get plastered and forget it all.' "Thanks."  
"No problem." Came the girl's response. Yuuhi walked back into the throng of partiers allowing himself to relax and enjoy the company of his friends and others. The Three Lights compact disc had long since faded out and the high-energy club mix tracks of the Venga Boys replaced it.   
  
:::Meanwhile at Yuuhi's place the answering machine came on:::  
  
^Konnichiwa, you've reached Yuuhi Aogiri. I'm not here right now, go figure.  
^Why else is this damned machine on. Leave a message after the very annoying beep.  
^BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP   
^I told you it was annoying.../beep/   
  
"Yuuhi...hi. This is Suzumi. It isn't too late over there is it? Gomen nasai if it is...I...well, I just called to pass along some news...Tooya passed away today. I know that Aya would really appreciate it if you came to the funeral...please call me back when you get this message. Thanks..." /click/  
  
:::Back at Lindsey's:::  
  
Hours later the party had calmed down a bit and Yuuhi was chilling on the back deck that overlooked the ocean. Lindsey was extremely lucky to own beachfront property. Filthy rich too...this kind of land costs a fortune. He'd do anything to own property like this instead of living in that hellhole of an apartment. The salty breeze blew his hair around as he watched the reflection of the retreating moon in the water as it shimmered with the movement of the waves. He looked up to the sky just in time to see a shooting star flash by.  
Sighing, he decided it was about time to head home. He didn't want to overstay his welcome. So, with that he headed out, saying his goodbyes to everyone and climbing into his Suburban. Upon reaching his apartment, Yuuhi didn't bother to turn on the lights and just stripped down to his boxers, intending on heading straight to bed. When he stumbled into his bedroom and sat down on the cool bed about to lie down, he noticed that the light was blinking on the answering machine sitting on the bedside table. Sighing, he turning on the lamp and wondered who could have left him a message. Reaching over to it, he pushed the 'play' button and listened for the message.  
"Yuuhi, hi. This is Suzumi..." he paled as he listened to the rest of it. No way. The son of a bitch died. Of course, it wasn't expected that he'd live much longer after giving up the hagoromo to Ceres so she would finally find peace and the ceaseless killing in the Mikage family would come to an end, but now? Why did the son of a bitch have to leave now? To say Yuuhi was ticked was an understatement. The jerk passed on leaving poor Aya and a child that would never know what her father was like. 'Calm down,' Yuuhi told himself, 'He didn't want to die. It's the friggin' deity's fault. Those damn deities in the spirit world. They take people away at the worst times.' Sure, a part of Yuuhi was thrilled that his old rival was now dead, but he knew how much Aya loved him. Yuuhi cared a lot for Aya, even if her feelings toward him were that of a sister's love for a brother and he hated to see her upset. So many people she cared deeply about were taken away from her. First her father and her brother Aki were killed, then Chidori and Shuro. Now Tooya. The only "family" Aya had now was Suzumi and himself. Yuuhi felt a twinge of guilt suddenly. He had promised to protect her forever, no matter what the cost, and here he was cowering in America while she was going through another big loss in her life.  
"I have to be there for her." Yuuhi announced to himself, "I have to go back to Japan." It would be hard going back, he knew. But...he had to. He had a promise to make up for. But, he didn't want to go alone. 'Such a coward,' he scolded himself. Nevertheless, it would help him to have someone else with him and he knew just the person. Miranda.  
Without acknowledging the fact that it was now three in the morning, he picked up the phone and hastily dialed her number.  
A very sleepy, and now ill, Miranda answered, "Yeah? What do you want?"  
"Randa, it's me, Yuuhi." He winced, expecting her to scream at him for waking her up.  
"Yuuhi, do you realize what time it is?" she asked gruffly.  
"Um...it's suppertime in Japan."  
"Don't be a smart ass." Miranda replied somewhat dryly, "What is it? Why'd you call so late?"  
"I...called to ask if you'd do me a favor." Yuuhi replied.  
"At three in the morning?" She asked.  
"No, uh...tomorrow or Sunday."  
"Today is already Saturday Yuuhi." Miranda sighed.  
"Well, then, today or tomorrow."  
"Why ask me a favor now? Why can't it wait until tomorrow?"  
"Today _is_ tomorrow." He shot back jokingly.  
"Please just wait until later, okay?"  
"I...I can't. It's kind of urgent. I was wondering if you would go to Japan with me."  
"To _where_?!?!" She screeched, wide-awake now.  
"Japan." He said weakly, his ears now ringing from Miranda's sudden outburst.  
Miranda let out a string of profanities in Spanish, "Are you out of your _mind_?! Okay, how much did you drink tonight?"  
"I'm not drunk, Randa." Yuuhi assured her.  
"Alright then, what happened?" Miranda asked, "Why are you suddenly wanting to go back? I thought you hated it there."  
"I do...but you remember me telling you about Aya right?"  
Miranda started to nod and then realized they were talking on the phone, "Yeah. That's the girl that, like, totally trampled over your heart, right?"  
Yuuhi sighed, "Yeah, her. Well, you see, Tooya died today...erg, yesterday. I feel like it's my obligation to go to the funeral but I don't want to go alone. Would you go with me?"  
"I don't know Yuuhi...this is kind of a short notice."  
"Please?" he begged, "I know. I didn't find this out until a few minutes ago myself. My sister-in-law, Suzumi, left me a message on the answering machine about it."  
The line was silent for a minute as Miranda pondered going, then she spoke up again, "Let me think about it, okay? I have to figure out what do about work if I go and then there's the problem about getting someone to feed Mr. Snookums." Mr. Snookums was her pet cat, a purebred Maine Coon.  
"Please say yes." Yuuhi pleaded, "You don't know how much I would appreciate it if you went with me. It would make the trip so much better. I'm a wimp. Yes, you can say it. I can't face the past alone. I need you there with me, please?"  
Miranda laughed softly, "Call me tomorrow and I'll give you an answer."  
Yuuhi smirked, "It _is_ tomorrow already Randa, so whadaya say?"  
"I say call me back around lunchtime, okay?"  
Yuuhi gave in, "Alright. And don't you dare put that phone off the hook! I expect to reach you at exactly twelve o'clock." The two friends said their goodbyes and hung up. Yuuhi promptly called Suzumi back and got all of the information as to when and where the funeral was and he said he'd be there. Totally wired, he laid in bed staring at the ceiling until he couldn't stand it anymore and got up and sat in the den watching television until daybreak.  
  
Continued in the next chapter...  
  
Well, there you have it folks, my first ever attempt at an Ayashi no Ceres ficcie. I _love_ feedback *pleading look* Pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review! I like to know what people think of my stories. Feedback is music to an author's ears. Should I continue on with this story or not? 


	2. Chapter Two

Ackack! Finally here's chapter two! I'm sorry to all of you who had to wait so long. I didn't mean to neglect it, honest! Reality just got soooo busy that I couldn't work on it. No worries though, I now have a little more free time^^.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Miami International Airport bustled with a newfound energy hardly seen most other times of the year. Tourists were entering the city to sightsee around Miami Beach and swim in the salty waters of the blue-green Atlantic Ocean while locals seemed to be yearning to escape the insanity brought on by the vacationers. The lines at the check-in counters were practically a mile long. A bored looking middle-aged woman behind one of the counters took her sweet time asking the required questions and took the baggage from their owners to be put in the appropriate plane. Mischievous children ran around playing all the while dodging very frazzled mothers who were anxious to get them and their kids where they needed to be in one piece and on time. This setting was heaven for thieves who loved to pick pocket and steal unattended luggage in hopes to find money or jewelry inside.  
  
Yuuhi and Miranda stood at Gate 28 with a gloomy Lindsey, where their plane, a 747 jet, was sitting, waiting on all the passengers to board it.  
  
"This is so unfair!" Lindsey wailed. She had driven the two to the airport so Yuuhi wouldn't have to drive his precious Suburban to the airport and leave it during the whole trip. Car thieves would have a hay day with that, "You two are going to Japan! Home of the Three Lights! I want to go!"  
  
"This isn't a pleasure trip, you know." Yuuhi reminded her.  
  
Lindsey sniffled, "Yeah, yeah...I know. But still..."  
  
Miranda patted Lindsey on the shoulder, "You know how rock stars are Lindsey. I doubt we'll see them at all."  
  
"But if you do..." Lindsey's voice trailed off.  
  
Yuuhi sighed, "If we do we'll get their autographs for you."  
  
The blonde's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me!?"  
  
"Of course." Yuuhi answered, after prying her off him when she captured him in a tight bear hug.  
  
Miranda hugged Lindsey next, "Take care of Mr. Snookums okay?"  
  
Lindsey smiled, "I'll spoil him like crazy."  
  
"That's what I want to hear." Miranda said smiling, "Take care Lindsey. We'll see ya in a few weeks."   
  
Just then a voice came over the intercom nearby, "We will now be boarding seats C through G on flight number 305. Passengers please make your way to the plane now."  
  
"Well," Yuuhi announced, "That's us."  
  
"Yeah." Miranda acknowledged, picking up her small carry-on bag, "We'd better get going." The two made their way to the plane after saying their last good-byes to Lindsey.  
  
The inside of the plane was very roomy. Yuuhi took his and Miranda's carry-on bags and placed them in the storage compartment above their seats before they sat down, Miranda took the seat closest to the window while Yuuhi sat down next to her. There was an empty aisle seat next to Yuuhi and he hoped it would stay that way.   
  
So much for hoping; A burly, if not a tad overweight, business man sat down in the once vacate seat minutes later, never missing a beat of the conversation he was holding with someone by way of a tiny black cell phone.  
  
Miranda bounced in her seat several times happily, "This is my first ever time on a plane."  
  
"I just hope you haven't watched 'Final Destination' yet." Yuuhi joked.  
  
Miranda swatted at him playfully, "Don't try to scare me Yuuhi. Besides, that was only a movie. Not like it can happen in real life."  
  
Yuuhi raised an eyebrow, "You'd be surprised."  
  
"Oh hush." Miranda replied good-naturedly, "It's not too late for me to get off this plane and make you go to Japan by yourself."  
  
"Really?" Yuuhi teased, "I think it would be hard to try to get off the plane now."  
  
"Wha?" Miranda looked out the window next to her; sure enough they were on the runway, taking off, "No way! I didn't even feel the plane moving!"  
  
Yuuhi smiled at her, "So how was it?"  
  
"How was what?" Miranda asked confused, "Oooh! The taking of part? Pretty cool. I know my father would have a heart attack if he knew I was on a plane going out of the country."  
  
"How come?" Yuuhi asked.  
  
"He is very protective of me. Me being his only daughter and all."  
  
"Are you an only child?" Yuuhi asked.  
  
Miranda shook her head, "I have four older brothers. Pains they are. But I love them to death."  
  
"The only girl amidst a house full of boys huh?"  
  
Miranda laughed, "Yeah, they always gave my dates a hard time. I guess that explains why guys never stuck around me long, my brothers scared them off."  
  
"You for certain about that?" Yuuhi joked, "Or was it really you that scared them all off?" Miranda elbowed him in the side hard for that comment.  
  
Yuuhi laughed, "I was joking Randa Panda. Anyway, I bet they just had your best interest at heart. They didn't want their baby sister dating some loser."  
  
Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "Best interest my ass. They just loved to aggravate me."  
  
"I can see why," Yuuhi chuckled, "Because you are so fun to aggravate. Seriously though, I kind of know how you feel."  
  
"You have older siblings?" Miranda asked, "You never told me about them."  
  
Yuuhi nodded, "Two older half brothers. The second oldest was always a pain. But the eldest...he was always so nice."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He...died. A while back." Yuuhi replied.  
  
Miranda placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."  
"Eh," Yuuhi shrugged, "It's alright."  
  
Conversation ceased between them soon and the two settled down for the long flight to Tokyo, Japan. Miranda occupied herself by watching the goings on the other side of the window, making a silent game out of what the clouds shapes resembled. Every now and then she'd spot a bird and would watch it in avid enthusiasm as it flew in meandering patterns across the horizon. Yuuhi flipped through a magazine he brought for himself to read during the long flight. It didn't prove to be that entertaining and he soon drifted off into a hazy dreamland.  
  
  
Hours later he was shaken awake by Miranda. After stretching and rubbing his eyes he looked at her grumpily, "Why'd ya hafta wake me up?"  
  
"Because, Sleeping Beauty, we're about to land."  
  
Now fully awake, Yuuhi's eyes widened, "Already? How long did I sleep?"  
  
"Only the whole flight!" Miranda exclaimed, "I had to entertain myself counting clouds the entire time."  
  
"Awww," Yuuhi teased, "You poor deprived thing you."  
  
Miranda threw a piece of crumbled up paper at Yuuhi only for it to hit the businessman instead when Yuuhi ducked. Miranda winced as the man looked very crossly at her.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I meant to hit him instead." Miranda apologized, pointing to Yuuhi, "It won't happen again! I'm extremely sorry." The man just merely grunted and continued typing in his laptop.  
  
Yuuhi cracked up, "You're aim's way off."  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious." Miranda remarked and threw another piece of crumpled up paper at Yuuhi, this time not missing, "Ha! Gotcha that time."  
  
"Delta flight number 305 will be preparing to land shortly. Please take your seats and buckle up. We will land at the Tokyo International Airport soon," They heard a flight attendant up front say over the plane's intercom.  
  
Yuuhi nervously fidgeted with his seatbelt. Well, this was it - his day of reckoning. The minute the plane lands, he'll be back on his home turf. The place he ran from like a coward who couldn't accept the truth of rejection. Rejection by his own parents, rejection by the only girl he had ever loved...he had buried all the bad memories of this place deep inside himself, or at least he had tried. No matter how much he fought them off...the memories of his life there always managed to resurface. He didn't know how he was going to survive this trip.   
  
Suddenly he felt a hand take his own and squeeze reassuringly. He looked over at Miranda who smiled at him sweetly as if to say 'Everything will be okay'.  
  
The plane landed safely onto a runway and taxied over to the terminal where Yuuhi, Miranda, and the other passengers were to be dropped off. Yuuhi took a deep breath. Well, this was it. He grabbed his and Miranda's carry-on bags from the above compartment and they walked out of the plane and into the airport.  
  
Yuuhi looked around trying to spot Suzumi. She was supposed to pick them up and take them to the house where they were to stay. Tooya's funeral would be the next day on the island where he and Aya had resided.  
  
"Isn't that your sister-in-law?" Miranda asked, pointing to a female with shoulder length black hair and dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono. "She looks like the girl in the pictures."  
  
Yuuhi nodded, making eye contact with Suzumi, "Yeah, that's her. Come on, let's go over to her." Yuuhi took Miranda by the hand maneuvering the two of them around the busy and crowded terminal.  
  
Suzumi met them halfway and embraced Yuuhi with a tight hug. Yuuhi's hand slipped from Miranda's as he returned the hug.  
  
Suzumi ended the hug minutes later as she pulled away from him. "Yuuhi...it's been a long time."  
  
"Yeah," Yuuhi agreed, "It has. Too bad we had to meet again under such circumstances. If only it could have been different you know?"  
  
"I'm really worried about Aya. She's really torn up." Suzumi replied, "Having to bury another loved one...and her poor daughter. She'll never know Tooya. Aya will be very touched to know that you've come."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Suzumi sighed at Yuuhi's sudden aloofness, "I'm serious. You know it really pained her that you had left so suddenly and without telling any of us."  
  
"I just needed a change in my lifestyle," Yuuhi shrugged, "That's all."  
  
Suzumi looked him straight into the eye. "Don't lie."  
  
Yuuhi could feel daggers burning into the back of his head and he knew Miranda was thinking the exact same thing and he sighed. Okay, so he was only fooling himself and he needed to stop the charade. He took Miranda's hand again and ushered her to stand beside him so he could introduce her. "Suzumi, I want you to meet my friend Miranda. And, Miranda, this is my sister-in-law Suzumi."  
  
Miranda smiled and extended her hand to Suzumi who took it graciously with her own, "It's nice to finally meet you Suzumi. Yuuhi has told me a lot about you."  
  
Suzumi laughed, "All good stuff I hope. So, is this your first time in Japan?"  
  
Miranda nodded, "Yes, it is. My first time on a plane as well."  
  
Suzumi smiled, "I hope you had a nice flight. We'll have to get on a smaller plane to get to Aya's place tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"It was nice. It would have been better if I had had company though." Miranda joked about Yuuhi's sleeping the whole flight.  
  
Yuuhi chuckled and put a hand behind his head nervously, "Could you really blame me? After going to Lindsey's party last night and then lying awake the rest of the night early on into the morning watching the television because I was fretting over this I couldn't help but fall asleep on the way here."  
  
Miranda gave Yuuhi a side half-hug, "I was only kidding."  
  
He returned the hug, "God bless you Randa."  
  
"I know you would do the same for me if I ever needed a shoulder Yuuhi."  
  
Suzumi was a bit confused over their conversation but didn't ask about it, it sounded to her like Yuuhi had been going through something she didn't know about so she made a mental note to ask him later, "Shall we head to the baggage claim area to pick up your luggage?"  
  
Yuuhi nodded. "Let's do. I'm getting a bit claustrophobic here," he commented on the crowded airport. "Geez...and I thought Miami was bad..."  
  
The walk to the baggage claim was a long one and having to weave through the crowds made it seem like an even longer stroll. They had to dodge people rushing to get to their flights on time, baby strollers with crying babies in them, people talking on their cell phones and not paying attention to where they were walking, and drug dogs.  
  
"It's sad." Suzumi commented about the drug dogs, "We used to not have the problem of illegal drugs. Now suddenly they're swarming the country."  
  
"Eh, we're used to it." Yuuhi replied referring to Miranda and him, "Drug busts are normal in America."  
  
"Perhaps we're picking up on America's bad habits, ne?" Suzumi asked.  
  
Yuuhi shrugged, "Perhaps."  
  
By this time they had reached the baggage claim and were waiting for their luggage to be sliding in their direction by way of the large round conveyor belt. Yuuhi's suitcase was an easy grab and he easily lifted it up and onto the floor. Miranda's, on the other hand, was extremely heavy. It took Yuuhi two tries before he could manage to even lift it. But both attempts proved futile because it drained him of his strength and all he could do was drop it back on the belt and wait for it to circle around again.  
  
Suzumi was laughing at her brother-in-law, "You're such a weakling! Some things never change."  
  
Yuuhi muttered a few curses, at both Suzumi's comments and Miranda's heavy bag, "Just what all did you pack in this thing?"  
  
"Only a girl's bare necessities. Like make-up, a hair dryer, a curling iron, lots of different types of clothes in case any sort of occasion came up, etcetera." Miranda answered, barely able to hold back giggles, "Need any help?"  
  
Yuuhi shook his head stubbornly, "I'll get it." Miranda moved to help him anyway, grabbing a handle of the suitcase. Together they managed to pull it off, but it caused the two to fall over backwards with the suitcase on top of them. Several people halted what they were doing and stared at them while Suzumi pretended she didn't know them.  
  
"Suzumi..." Yuuhi said in a whispery voice, the air apparently knocked out of him, "Help us."  
  
Miranda was so shocked over the fall that she couldn't keep herself from laughing so hard that her sides began to hurt, "That was fun. Let's do it again."  
  
Yuuhi turned his head to look at her sympathetically, "Poor girl. She must have hit her head too hard."  
  
"No, it really was fun." Miranda stated.  
  
Yuuhi looked up at Suzumi and, talking about Miranda, he asked, "Say, are there any insane asylums nearby?"  
  
"Nope," Suzumi joked, "Or else I would have sent you to one years ago." She helped them lift up the suitcase so they could stand and thankfully they were on their way once more. Yuuhi had been curious how Miranda was able to carry it around when he notice its wheels and sweatdropped. It was one of the kind you could pull around. Shoot, why didn't he think of buying one of those?  
  
"How are we getting to the house?" Yuuhi asked Suzumi, referring to the place he had called home before moving to Miami.  
  
"Mrs. Q of course." Suzumi answered as if Yuuhi had lost quite a few brain cells.  
  
Yuuhi's mouth gaped open in shock and he blurted out, "She's still around?"  
  
"A thought I'm sure she'll love to hear." Suzumi teased, "Of course she's still alive dummy."  
  
Yuuhi sweatdropped, "Please for the love of God don't tell her I said that."  
  
"I don't know." Suzumi thought aloud, 'I'm sure she'd get a kick out of beating you senseless. But anyway, she's waiting out front for us in the car. We'd better hurry before she decides to leave us." Suzumi chuckled.  
  
And so the three hastily made their way out to where Mrs. Q was waiting for them...  
  
Continued in chapter three...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So how was this chappy? Please leave me a review and let me know!  



End file.
